


She Has Him Right Where He Wants Her

by flwrpwr_vampyre



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrpwr_vampyre/pseuds/flwrpwr_vampyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She pushes him into the wall, his head cracking against it hard enough for stars to pop out behind his closed eyelids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Has Him Right Where He Wants Her

She pushes him into the wall, his head cracking against it hard enough for stars to pop out behind his closed eyelids. 

"Open your eyes little brother," she sing-songs at him and he does, slitting them open just enough to see her smirking face. The stars are still there and now they dance around her head. He ignore them. 

"Don’t call me that," he tells her but it comes out in a breathless gasp. It’s doesn't even sound convincing to him and her grin widens.

"Why? So you can pretend that this isn’t about how much you want to fuck your older sister?"

She doesn’t give him a chance to answer, nipping at his lips before covering them with her own. He groans into her mouth, the sound rising in pitch as she threads her hands through his hair and pulls, _hard_. She holds his head in place and draws back to look at him. He forces himself to meet her eyes.

"You can imagine all you want, my little one," she tells him. “But you are _mine_."


End file.
